


Lilia, Satan, et le placard à balais

by Midonalpha



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonalpha/pseuds/Midonalpha
Summary: Comment survivre à la tornade Yann Barthès, par Lilia Hassaine





	Lilia, Satan, et le placard à balais

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est à prendre au 64ème degré, je me dédouane totalement de la perte de neurones devant cette lecture.

Dire que c'était un enfer était un véritable euphémisme. La rédaction ressemblait surtout à une boite de nuit tenue par les Chevaliers de l'apocalypse qui auraient décidé, d'un commun accord, de piétiner et trucider toute la population présente dans la pièce. L'enfer avait finalement, du point de vue de Lilia, un côté assez chaleureux et réconfortant compte tenu du calvaire se déroulant sous ses yeux. Elle pouvait apercevoir au loin les jambes d'Etienne dépassant ridiculement de derrière le canapé, ainsi que le haut de la tête de Julien tentant d'éviter les projectiles intempestifs. De son côté, elle était repliée stratégiquement en compagnie de Martin et Valentine, habitués depuis bien plus longtemps aux frasques d'une guerre inter-rédactionelle. Même les appareils électroniques avaient décidé de créer une révolte et de soutenir le Satan bobo parisien du XVe dans la débacle.

Satan qui ressemblait étrangement à un homme frêle, les cheveux gris en bataille et les yeux de quelqu'un sortant tout droit de l'asile psychiatrique du coin. Ou d'une semaine dans une école de journalisme, au choix. En bref, Yann Barthès était assez déchaîné pour faire flipper grave tout un immeuble, malgré ses 168 centimètres, son poids de bébé lapin et sa vision de taupe mal léchée.

Alors oui, clairement, quand un des pères fondateurs de Bangumi revêtait son costume satanique, il fallait faire preuve d'esprit de conservation. La fuite étant le moyen privilégié pour s'en sortir indemne, ou du moins pour éviter de se faire dépecer vivant dans la cantine. Surtout quand l'autre papa abandonnait lâchement ses enfants spirituels en sentant le vent tourner en sa défaveur. Il n'était pas rare de retrouver Laurent et Nora attablés dans les bureaux de Sud Radio pour ne pas finir avec des acouphènes causés par la harpie quelques étages plus hauts. Ils ne revenaient qu'après avoir terminé le stock de chips au paprika et en vérifiant au préalable que le calme était relativement revenu. Un sacré duo uni par les liens de la traîtrise perpétuelle.

 

Lilia, Valentine et Martin étaient donc cachés depuis deux bonnes heures dans un placard à balais à la promiscuité aberrante et à l'hygiène plus que douteuse. Lilia passa un doigt courageux sur l'étagère en grimaçant et se promit de faire une réclamation à ses patrons irresponsables, saperlotte elle était journaliste bordel et non pas un gamin binoclard sous l'escalier en manque d'amour maternel!

La porte de leur placard était restée entrouverte pour surveiller la situation. Après un instant de flottement, Martin risqua une tête à l'extérieur, seau de ménage fermement vissé sur son crâne, dans un espoir vain de protection. L'esprit vif et la peur au ventre, il revint rapidement en sécurité sous l'air compréhensif des deux femmes. Un regard entre les trois compères d'infortunes suffit pour se faire comprendre : c'était la merde. Une bonne grosse merde qui te donnait envie de te mettre en position latérale de sécurité, la "pls" pour les habitués.

  
Ils entendirent subitement un cri déchirant, mêlant souffrance et désespoir qui les fit violemment sursauter. Lilia comprit avec malheur que son compère de toujours, le Tweedletee de son Tweedledum, venait de courageusement (ou non) de tomber au combat.

  
Alors Lilia sut qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose, elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette malédiction qui s'abattait sur les bureaux de Bangumi. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude d'agir, mais aujourd'hui elle ne resterait pas les bras ballants. C'est avec soudaineté qu'elle se leva, le regard fier et déterminé. Martin comprit son attention lorsqu'elle ouvrit fermement la porte de leur cachette secrète et il se jeta violemment à ses pieds pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça Lilia, il est pire qu'un Gremlis sous hormones de croissance quand _**ils**_ tombent en panne, tu ne pourras jamais le confronter sans séquelles !

- Lâche moi Tinmar, ou Complicus sera le cadet de tes soucis.

Martin consentit à relâcher les jambes de Lilia la mort dans l'âme, voyant une de ses meilleures amies se sacrifier pour la gloire de tous. Valentine leva les pouces en l'air, l'espoir ancré au fond des prunelles.

Alors pour la douce et jolie Lilia, commença le parcours du combattant journalistique du présentateur pétant une durite pré-émission. Elle arriverait à dompter cerbère, elle en était certaine. Elle sauta par dessus un Marc Beaugé ayant perdu un mocassin à gland, caressant le survivant d'un air paniqué, esquiva de peu un Azzedine échevelé qui tentait vainement de repousser le plus longtemps possible la chute d'un ordinateur au prix plaqué or. Elle s'écroula presque contre la porte du bureau de son patron en bousculant Paul qui courait avec une basket au pied et un mocassin dans la main.

 

Yann sentit ses yeux s'embuer une nouvelle fois la tristesse lui étreignant le cœur. Pourquoi étaient- _ **ils**_ partis si tôt? Pourquoi tous l'abandonner en même temps, alors qu'il en avait le plus besoin? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une sentence si cruelle du tout Puissant? Outre le fait d'avoir supprimé la chronique complète de Lellouche mais c'était pour le bien commun il va s'en dire, Dieu ne pouvait pas le punir pour cette libération.  
Il se retourna brusquement au bruit que produit Lilia en déboulant sans aucune douceur dans son antre.

 Ses yeux bleus se remplirent d'éclairs, sa colère ayant repris le pas sur l'amertume. Avant qu'il ait pu émettre le moindre cri, la jeune femme traversa rapidement la pièce et attrapa fermement le visage Yann entre ses mains.

- Écoute Yann, tu es la personne qui m'a tout appris, et je sais que tu seras formidable. Tu m'as toujours encouragée à me dépasser et à faire toujours mieux même quand j'y croyais plus. Et la chose la plus importante que tu ais pu me donner au fil des années, c'est la confiance que tu as en moi. Tu as confiance en moi et j'ai confiance en toi. En ton habileté à jouer avec les mots sans jamais être méchant, ton humour un peu enfantin, et même carrément débile, ta capacité à gérer à bout de bras une émission complète sans jamais nous abandonner.

Elle lui effleura doucement le front du bout des doigts dans un geste d'apaisement, relâchant doucement la pression de son autre main sur son visage.

- Ton talent n'est pas simplement réduit à des objets sans âmes et dispensables. Tu es doué parce que tu es simplement toi, dans tes défauts et dans ton travail. Parce qu'après tout, Yann Barthès n'a pas besoin de prompteurs pour être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, finit-elle par déclarer avec un clin d'œil.

Yann sourit maladroitement totalement calmé et détendu, peu habitué par tant de douceur venant de sa jeune collègue.

- Et bah dis donc, pour une fois qu'elle sert à quelque chose la jolie plante verte, déclara Nora la bouche pleine de chips paprika et postillonnant sur un Laurent attendri. On va bouffer? Cette apocalypse m'a filée la dalle.

 

 

                                                                                                       [](https://ibb.co/feWXuG)

**Author's Note:**

> Et bien j'espère avoir illuminé votre journée grâce à ce ramassis de connerie!  
> Merci à Darlite pour ce photoshop magnifique ♥


End file.
